


You Are Special

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, set in no timeline this just EXISTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaspers are common. Rubies are common. They aren't special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Special

**Author's Note:**

> eyesper is best ship

Jaspers were pretty common. Sometimes, when the Diamonds took over a planet to use for kindergartens, there might be a resistance on the planet. Jaspers were just thrown on the planet to fight the resistances. They were like most other quartz: big and strong. Fighters. That was about all there was to them, and the only difference between quartz to the Diamonds was their color.   
Rubies were even more average. You couldn’t hardly point on Homeworld without hitting a Ruby. Rubies were everywhere. The Diamonds hardly even kept track of them, they just grabbed the first few they could and set them on missions. Rubies were so common, it didn’t matter if a few got shattered. They were easy to replace.   
Each gem had a code. A facet number and cut. That was their “name”. They were a string of numbers and a cut. Some gems would never see each other again, so why bother with names? There was nothing unique to a common soldier.  
But none of that mattered on earth.  
There was only one Jasper on earth. She wasn’t a facet 9 kindergartener; she was Jasper.  
There were six Rubies on earth. They each had their own unique nicknames, which eventually grew on them. Even though there was six Rubies, on an average day there was only five, since one of them stayed fused Garnet for most of the time. Five, unique Rubies.   
To Jasper, though, there was only one that mattered. She wasn’t just a Ruby. She wasn’t just a grunt. She was the Ruby. Or “Eyeball”, as some called her. Every other Ruby ever made could be a common grunt, soldiers to just to the dirty work, but this one was different. This Ruby was special.  
And to “Eyeball” Ruby, Jasper was more than a pile of muscles and punches. She was even more than the stories of her in the war. She wasn’t just a one-purpose fighting machine. She wasn’t just a fighter to drop in a planet when there was a problem, and she wasn’t just a simple gem with no other desires. This Jasper was special.  
No matter what the other gems thought, they knew how special the other was.


End file.
